selenagfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Way I Loved You
The Way I Loved You (La Manera En Que Te Amé en español) es una canción interpretada por Selena Gomez & The Scene que aparece en su primer álbum, Kiss & Tell como la séptima pista de éste. Selena Gomez ha dicho que cada vez que escucha esta canción, llora. Siendo una canción que no fue elegida como sencillo, entró en el puesto Nº 73 en las listas de éxitos de Corea. Letra Letra original= Everything's cool, yeah It's all gonna be okay, yeah And I know maybe I'll even laugh about it someday But not today, no 'Cause I don't feel so good I'm tangled up inside My heart is on my sleeve Tomorrow is a mystery to me And it might be wonderful It might be magical It might be everything I've waited for A miracle Oh, but even if I fall in love again With someone new It can never be the way I loved you Letting you go is Making me feel so cold, yeah And I've been trying to make-believe it doesn't hurt But that makes it worse, yeah See, I'm a wreck inside My tongue is tied And my whole body feels so weak The future may be all I really need And it might be wonderful It might be magical It might be everything I've waited for A miracle Oh, but even if I fall in love again With someone new It can never be the way I loved you Like a first love My one and only true love Was it written all over my face? Yeah, I loved you like you loved me Like something pure and holy Like something that can never be replaced And it was wonderful It was magical It was everything I've waited for A miracle And if I should ever fall in love again With someone new Oh, it could never be the way No, it will never be the way I loved you |-| Letra traducida= Todo está bien, sí Todo va a estar bien, sí Y yo sé, Tal vez incluso me Reiré de esto algún día Pero no hoy, no Porque no me siento tan bien Estoy confundida en mi interior Mi corazón está en mi manga Mañana es un misterio para mí (Coro) Y podría ser maravilloso Podría ser mágico Puede ser que sea todo lo que he esperado, Un milagro Oh, pero incluso si me enamoro de nuevo Con alguien nuevo Nunca podría ser de forma en que te ame Dejarte ir es Algo que se siente tan frío, sí Y he estado tratando de lograr Que esto no me haga daño Pero eso lo hace peor, sí Mira, yo soy un desastre en mi interior Mi espiritú está atado y Todo mi cuerpo se siente tan débil El futuro puede ser todo lo que realmente necesito (Coro) Y podría ser maravilloso Podría ser mágico, uh oh Puede ser que sea todo lo que he esperado, Un milagro Oh, pero incluso si me enamoro de nuevo Con alguien nuevo Nunca podría ser de forma en que te ame Como un primer amor, El único amor verdadero ¿Acaso no lo has visto por toda mi cara?, yeah Te amé como tú me amabas (oh) Como algo puro y santo Como algo que nunca puede ser reemplazado Y fue una maravilla, Fue algo mágico, Eras todo lo que he esperado, Un milagro Y si alguna vez me enamoró otra vez Con alguien nuevo Oh, nunca podría ser la forma No, nunca será igual que Como te amé Notas * Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Kiss & Tell